


[Podfic] A Grave Discovery

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1890's, Aziraphale to the rescue, Bad Puns, Cults, Demons, English Accent, Gen, Grave Robbers, Historical, London, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smartarse Crowley, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Two perfectly ordinary Victorian gentlemen go for a late-night stroll through a graveyard, and absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happens.They certainly don't come across a recently exhumed grave.And even if they did, they definitely wouldn’t go and investigate.In the middle of the night.Together.That would be ridiculous.





	[Podfic] A Grave Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenoftheDarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheDarned/gifts), [sw70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Grave Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860565) by [QueenoftheDarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheDarned/pseuds/QueenoftheDarned). 

> Happy Birthday to the lovely SW70, who has been with me through thick and thin. Thank you, you lovely, lovely person, have the best birthday ever and keep that head bobbing above the waterline!
> 
> Music: Dance Of The Panes by Gerrit Wunder and Dorothee Badent


End file.
